Out of Reach
by prussianhues
Summary: Akane has finished her journey. 11 months to be exact, but strange things have been going on and she isn't the only one that could stop it. So what happens if they come back, the Hachiyou? And what happens when Akane falls in love?
1. Here with you once again

Out of Reach

Disclaimer: I do not own haruktoki. I wish I did and if did, I probably would have not left it with a cliffy at the end.

Author's Note: Uhh…I don't know about the possible pairing for this fanfic. So if you have an idea of whom you want Akane to be with please review and other pairings. Though I love Yasasuki, he is my favorite. Or I could make it a love triangle. Well onto the fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Here with you once again

The cherry blossom petals flowing softly as I closed my eyes. It had been an 11 months to be exact. 11 months, since my journey had ended. So much had happened since then. Tenma had gotten a girlfriend and Shimon and Ran well we've been hanging out with each other ever since. I have also gotten a job at a clothing store, Tenshi Sakura. I don't know how the others are doing: Yasasuki, Tomomasa, Yorihisa, Inori, Eisen and Takamichi. I hope that they were doing well. Lately, though strange things have been happening around town. Many reports on the news about people had gone missing. I'm not scared, but I know it isn't safe around here anymore. I don't think that it has anything to do with me. I felt a slight nudge. It was Tenma; he had woken me up. "Hi, Tenma." I said. "Hi, Akane. We should go to class now." He said.

"How are things with Haruka?" I asked. "Oh, we broke up." He said. "Oh, I see." I replied. I didn't say anything and we walked back towards school. "Well we can hangout like we used. It would be fun, just like old times." I smiled. I walked towards my class and waved a goodbye to him; he waved back.

The hours had passed and school was finally over. I sighed. I caught up with Shimon and Tenma. They were by the gate, waiting for me. I waved my hand and as soon as I got there we continued walking. "So how was class?" I asked both of them. They both replied, "Good." I nodded. Something strange was happening it was calling something was calling me. _Was it Akuram? But why?_ This time my body didn't lead me to the well, it lead me to the place where I had been sleeping every now and then. "Akane!" Tenma yelled, trying to catch up to me. Shimon was right behind me yelling my name as well. There was a strange portal that opened. Out of the portal came 6 men. I gasped, was it them? I ran over to them. "Yasasuki, Tomomasa, Yorihisa, Inori, Eisen, and Takamichi." I replied. I was shocked. _Why were they here? _They all got up and the portal had disappeared. "Miko-dono." Yorihisa replied. Yasasuki bowed and replied, "Miko, we do not know why we got here. A mysterious portal sucked us in and took us into your time."

"Tell me, has anything weird been going on?" Yasasuki questioned. "Yes, why?" I asked. "I was just wondering, so we know that you're safe, Miko." I nodded. Suddenly, the gems started glowing and were put back were they were originally. We looked around, trying to catch any suspicious glances. I had asked them if they wanted to go shopping, since there clothes would be a little weird. They should fit in, perfectly. "So, I think you guys should get jobs. Inori maybe you could go to school with us. It would be perfect and you would be in a different class then us, but we could talk during lunch." I suggested.

We all went to the mall. We spent at least 1 hour there looking for clothes. I did have enough money to pay for them and that's because my parents still gave me an allowance despite the fact that I work. I offered them to stay at my house and eat dinner. They accepted. "Miko-dono, how have you been doing these past few months? " Yorihisa asked. I replied, "Great, what about all of you."

"Great."

"Good."

"Good."

"Great."

"Good."

"Good."

I smiled. We arrived at home. I don't know how my parents would react with a bunch of boys around me. My mom greeted me saying, "Hello dear, how was school." I replied back, "Great." "Oh my." My mother replied, finally noticing everyone. "I was wondering if they would could stay for dinner and some of them could stay here for a while."

My mother thought about it carefully, "Only two Akane, we only have two rooms that are vacant, unless all of them would like to sleep on the floor." She said. I looked at them. I wondered who was going to stay. "Tenma do you think you could Takamichi, Inori, and Eisen with you? And Shimon do you think you could take Tomomasa?" They both nodded, Tenma live with his sister Ran, alone. So I was sure it was okay. We had dinner. My mom asked them all, "What are your names?"

"Minamoto Yorihisa."

"Inori."

"Fujiwara Takamichi."

"Tachibana Tomomasa, it's a pleasure to meet Akane's beautiful mother." He smiled.

My mother blushed.

"Eisen."

"Abe Yasasuki."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you." My mom said. Two hours had passed and we all said our goodbyes. Of course, I would see them tomorrow. I went to go show Yasasuki and Yorihisa where they would be staying. I was pretty sure it was hard for them not to say miko in front of my mother. I led them upstairs. "Yorihisa-san, you'll be across from my room and next to my parents. Yasasuki you will be in the room next to me. I hope you find it cozy enough." They nodded. I yawned, I wanted to sleep but I had homework to finish. I decided to get ready for bed and then start on homework. I slipped into a red tanktop and ichigo pajamas. I worked on my homework. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I replied. It was Yorihisa. "Oh, hello Yorihisa-san." I said. "Miko-dono, I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine." I answered. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's homework. It's what teachers give us so that they could enforce the lesson and that we learned something from it." I replied back. He nodded. "I shall take my leave and go back to my room." He said. I smiled at him and said, "Goodnight." Yorihisa left and went back into his room. I yawned. I looked at the clock. 9:45. "Not that bad, I guess." I was almost finished anyway. I was working on some geometry. Another hour had passed and I was finally finished. I decided to drink a glass of water. My throat felt quite dry. I went down into the kitchen someone was there. It was Yasasuki. He looked quite regular, just changed into a dark green wife beater and some black boxers. He was getting a drink of water as well. "Did I scare you, Miko?"

"No." I took some water and poured it into a glass and drank from it. "Yasasuki."

"Yes."

"I was just wondering, is it possible for Akuram to come back."

"That is a possibility, maybe that is the reason we were called here, Miko. But defeating him would be no problem."

I smiled, the same old Yasasuki. "Well, goodnight." I said heading back upstairs. "Goodnight, Miko." I smiled once more. I hoped to have goodnight's rest. I slipped into bed and fell asleep. I was having a strange dream, it was about the past. My past journey. But it felt real at the same time. After that I slowly drifted into another. It was Akuram. _Is he trying to contact me?_ I wasn't sure if this was truly him. He had different clothes this time, modern styled and he had the same mask. I don't know how he got here, maybe a different portal had sucked him in. "Ryuujin no Miko, you are mine, not matter what. Even if you escape my grasp, I'll get you." I shuddered at those words. I wonder if Shirin and Sefuru was here. He was showing me images of everyone getting hurt. I winced. I wasn't going to be scared, I don't want to be scared. "I…" I went down on my knees. He laughed. "Go with me to another place, and rid this world. Let's make this world anew for you and me." I looked at him. "I.. they won't die.." I said hesitantly. He laughed once more. "Are you that sure of yourself?" Truthfully, I wasn't, but I didn't say anything. I smell it, you fear." He smirked. Somehow, I got out of the dream. Someone had woken me up. It was Yasasuki and Yorihisa. "We heard, you screaming Miko-dono. So we rushed into your room and Yasauki performed a seal." He said. Yasasuki nodded. I saw him holding one of his seals. "Miko, what is it that you saw in your dream?" I looked at them. "I..it was Akuram." Yasasuki and Yorihisa looked at each other. "We will stand guard here tonight. I, Yorihisa, will stay here." Yasasuki nodded. "I will be in my room, so if anything happens, Yorihisa will knock on my door." He left, leaving Yorihisa and me alone.

I went back to sleep, though it was a bit hard for me to adjust, since Yorihisa was guarding me and checking for any abnormalities in my sleep. I told him "Don't forget to find jobs, all of you. I wish I could help you all, but I have school. Well, actually you can ask my mother what I job is. She'll help you." I smiled. He nodded and then I went back to sleep. I had no more dreams of Akuram or my past adventure; I had slept soundly.

The next day I woke up. Yorihisa seemed to be gone. I went to go check with Yasasuki. Same thing he was gone. I decided to get ready for school and then eat some breakfast. Thirty minutes later, I was walking with Tenma, Shimon, and Ran. We chatted very happily. I smiled. Ran and I were walking side by side, we were both in the same class.

School had ended. I was glad that today was a Friday. They were a group of girls all bunched up. I wondered what they were looking at. As, I got closer, it was Yorihisa, Takamichi, Eisen, Yasasuki, Inori, and Tomomasa. I waved at all of them. They waved back. All the girls squealed, but jealous because Akane knew them. I rushed towards their side, taking Ran, and Tenma. Shimon was right besides us. We started walking together and away from the crowd of squealing fan girls. I asked them, "How was your day?" I asked them. "We got jobs." The all said in unison except for Inori. "I see. So what are your jobs?"

"I work at a bookstore." Takamichi replied.

"I'm a host." Tomomasa answered. I was pretty sure that he would like appealing all those women.

"I work at a music store." Eisen replied.

"I work at a restaurant." Yorihisa replied.

"…. Bakery.." Yasasuki replied.

"Oh, that's cool. Well I'll visit you when I have the time to. All of you." I replied. We continued walking in silence. "Miko-dono, is it okay if we visit the temple, near your house." I nodded. It wasn't going to be a problem, and school was almost over anyways. I have one more week of school. "Once, I get out of school, we can go the beach one day. It's an amazing place." They all nodded.

At the temple, we climbed up the stairs. I didn't think it would take that long, but it did. We finally reached our destination the temple, we were about to pray. When suddenly, a girl omitted a purple aura. They didn't have weapons but we could use my powers, I hope. The girl was getting closer to them and me. I wanted to run and scream but I had to be brave.

* * *

Me: Hi, Hi. I hope it seems like an exciting chapter. You may call me Mai-chan or Rosey chan. Whatever you prefer.

Mai: Well, I hoped you enjoyed it and-

Tomomasa: Please review.

Mai: Tomomasa…

Tomomasa: Sorry for my rude interruption, Mai-chan.

Mai: Mhhm. Well please review and I'll put up the next chappy as soon as I can. Well see you soon. Oh, and if you liked this one you may check my other fics.


	2. Mysterious Appearance

Mai-chan: Hi and welcome to the 2nd chapter of Out of Reach. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to: **megumisakura**, **Otaku Mom**, **DazzleMeRose**, and **Inuyasha86Sanji**. I received great reviews from them. I just had a dance so yeah, weird at this time but yes. I don't know how I managed to be able to crunch this into my schedule. But I'm glad. Well onto the chapter.

* * *

Mysterious Appearance

* * *

I had fallen down from the stairs only to be caught by Eisen. I blushed even though I knew it wasn't the right time to do that. Eisen also blushed as well. "Are you okay, miko?" I nodded. We got back up. Yasasuki had muttered some words and chains appeared trapping the onryo. "Akane!" Inori said. I nodded already knew what I should do. I closed my eyes and put my hands together. Fire came from Inori and an earthquake came from Shimon. I opened my eyes the chains broke and damaged the onryo. "Wait!" The woman disappeared before I could question her further. I decided to go into the temple nothing abnormal in here. Every single one of them was behind me. "Let's go to the mall we could eat there." I said. I was still scared in the inside but I would manage.

They nodded. "My treat." I smiled. While they were out having there fun, Akuram and the onryo met . "I, who are you??" she questioned. She didn't trust Akuram. "Relax, I am your friend, your comrade if you will." She nodded. "Please tell me your name.," he said. "I am Yukino." She said. "Then I shall tell you mine, my name is Akuram and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"What is it that you want for me?" He looked at her through his mask. "I want you to get me the Kokuryū no Miko and the Ryuujin no Miko . I will make your power stronger." Akuram showed her a picture of Ran and Akane. She looked at him. "I will give it to you now." He touched her making her power stronger than ever. She fainted in the park. She woke up on the bench. Yukino felt weird but stronger. She smirked wanting to cause some havoc. Yukino didn't forget her promise to the stranger.

We had finished our snack and decided to go back to my house. We walked and I asked Inori a question. "What are you going to do? Are you going to stay at the house all day?" Inori nodded. "I can always hang out with Shimon." I nodded. We got there in 15 minutes by walking. I opened the door. "Lets watch some news."

"We have some breaking news. Apparently, there was a murder at the park. We do not know what the cause of the murder was. Although, there is a big hole his stomach. I will take you to Satoshi Sou, who is at the scene of the crime." She replied.

"Thank you Misaki. There was a strange report when we got in on this-." The TV was turned off. I sighed looking a bit glum. "Let's go do something else." Yasauki replied, "Miko, I think we will investigate this matter." I looked at him, "But."

"Akane, we should just in case it has something do with you." I replied, "Okay." I decided to go into my room. I sat down and fidgeted with my fingers. I went back downstairs and went to go call Ran; maybe we could do something fun and exciting. I dialed her number. It was ringing, still ringing. Then she picked up. "Moshi, Moshi."

"Hello, Ran-san."

"Akane, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Hmm, want to go out somewhere."

"Sure."

"I'll see you in a bit." Ran said.

The phone disconnected and I hung up the phone. I decided to go and change; and wait a little in my room. I decided to pick some shorts and a purple shirt. I heard someone knocking on the door. _Wow, she's here already._ I opened the door. It wasn't Ran. It was a girl; she looked familiar. She had beautiful light purple hair and onyx eyes. "Be careful." She told me and she walked away. I closed the door. _What does she mean? I can't risk going out I suppose. But it wouldn't hurt would it? _I heard another knock this time, it was Ran. "Let's go." I said. I walked beside. "So where do you want to go to?" Ran was thinking because I didn't hear a response from her. "Hmm..how about we go to the clothing store you work in?" I looked at her, "Sure." We walked towards the mall. Finally, we reached the store I worked in.  
"So, what were you up to when I called you?"

"Nothing, really."

"Oh, hmm. Do you think this looks cute on me?" Ran asked.

She showed me a cute mini jacket, leggings, a skirt, and a tanktop. "Yeah, it would."

We left in an hour and come out with our purchases.

"Let's go home."

"Sure."

We were on our way home. The woman popped up. "You, who are you?" Ran said. "My name is Yukino." She said. She looked at both of them. _Ah, so this is the Kokuryū no Miko and the Ryuujin no Miko._ Yukino smirked. _I suppose I cannot use my fullest power on them._ I looked at Ran. "We have to run Akane." She replied. "No, I don't think she would harm us." I replied. "Akane." The girl who knocked on my door jumped in front of us. "Go, I will tell the Hachiyou that you have gone back home. I advise both of you two stay together until you see the Hachiyou and me." The Hachiyou could feel it that Akane was in danger. So they went as fast as they could. "Akane." They all said.

"She's not here, she is heading towards home. One of you go with me to make sure Akane is safe." She replied. She took one more shot with her bow and arrow and left with Tenma. "Who are you?" She looked at him. " I am Kikyou Megumi of the stars clan. I will explain that to Akane. It is my duty to serve her, is it not?" Tenma said, "Oh, yes it is your duty to serve her." Tenma wondered, wait her names sounds familiar. "Aren't you the famous singer/actress?" Kikyou nodded. They walked together without saying anything else. They finally reached Akane's house.

"Hello, Akane." Tenma said. "Hi, Tenma what is going on?" Akane replied. Ran stood up. "Would anyone care to explain?"

Kikyou looked at them. "I will explain when all of the Hachiyou get here." She said calmly.

"There's no point in staying." Yukino replied. "You are not what I am seeking." She replied and she disappeared before the Hachiyou could take any action. The Hachiyou decided to go to Akane's house. 15 minutes later, they had arrived at Akane's house. "Ah, here they come." Kikyou replied. She opened the door. "I suppose you want an explanation of how I know about the Hachiyou, Akane, and Ran." She replied. Kikyou stood up after the took there seats on the couch or a chair. "I am Kikyou Megumi, yes I am a famous singer. But I am also the actual last descendant of the stars clan. Unlike my ancestors I can actually help you. I, like the Hachiyou will protect you Akane; and also I have powers that are somewhat unknown. If you'd like to know I know 2 of them but not the third one."

I didn't have any questions. I just looked at her. I was wrong. It was definitely not safe her anymore and it had to do something with me. "Thank you." I replied. "Excuse me, I would like to think by myself now." I left and I didn't hear what Tenma had to say to me. I wish this journey didn't happen. I wish that Akuram would disappear so I couldn't see him anymore. I don't want to sit around and be useless, either. Though on the other hand, I am happy to be with them once more; and that I am able to save my city. I looked at myself in the mirror. I shouldn't think those things. I went back down, smiling despite the situation that we were in.

"So do we have a plan to stop Yukino?" I asked. "No." they all said. "Well, let's start making one now." It took about 3 hours before we can actually agree on a plan. There was a lot of arguing, but I suppose it was necessary to make an organized and well thought out plan. "Shall we commence the operation tomorrow? It's getting pretty late and we should all I have a good night's rest for tomorrow." I replied. They nodded. We decided to start it around the afternoon. Yukino did attack around that time frame. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I was tired all the thinking had made me tired and sleepy. So I slipped into comfortable sleeping clothes and slipped into my bed. I fell asleep.

I woke up, early in the morning. Today I had work, but it wouldn't hurt to make some breakfast. I was watching the eggs cook, when Yasauki came. "Ohayo, Yasauki."

"Ohayo, Miko."

"Want to help me prepare breakfast?"

"Sure, Miko."

We began working. We finished within 30 minutes and started eating. "I have work today, so I have to be fast today."

"So, do I. I will take you to your work. The bakery is near the mall anyways."

"Oh, all right." I realized that Yasauki said that because he only wanted to protect me. "We have to be fast today as well, for the plan to commence." He nodded. We got ready and started walking.

"Yasauki, I hope the plan goes well."

"I'm sure it will go well. Are you scared, Akane?"

"Just a bit nervous. I don't want anything going wrong." I was surprised that he called me Akane. The only time he would call me Akane was in front of my parents, of course.

He nodded. A couple of hours passed and work had finished. Yasauki picked me up from work. We got a couple stares from girls. I sighed. "Anything wrong?"

"It's nothing."

We got back to my house. Kikyou and the rest were all ready there. "All right, time to commence operation: Bait." she said. Kikyou was doing my hair. She put a wig on me and put crimson contacts on me. She gave me a pair of the clothes she would wear. I changed and I exactly looked like her. Kikyou had put on emerald contacts. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked me. I nodded. I gave her some of my regular clothes. "All right, were almost ready to start with this plan. I want Yukino to take the bait of course. Either one, if she kidnaps me or Ran-san, we'll be able to track one of us to their lair and rescue Ran or me." Kikyou said. She put two tracking devices one, on herself and one on Ran. It was hidden of course and barely noticeable. She put a laptop on the desk. "All right, this is our exact location now. Wherever the tracking signal is after this battle go to it." We all nodded.

We decided that it was time to go. Kikyou apologized to Ran and said she was sorry for not having anyone disguise as her but they had no time. "You're just as important as her. Don't worry." She said.

"Kikyou are you sure this will work."

"I'm positive. Don't worry. Where did you get those things anyway?"

"Well I have a couple of friends that work on movie sets, stuff like that."

"Oh, well thank you."

"Your welcome. I know she will be attacking around the downtown district. Anyways, she will have to take the bait and I obviously need to act like you. If anything gets bad and one of us blow our cover. You run." Kikyou replied. I nodded.

"Well, it's time to commence this operation." We entered the downtown district. I gulped, I was still a bit nervous. I had to hope and I had to believe that we could do this. I know we can. We caught a glimpse of Yukino and like acting, that was our cue.

* * *

Mai: Well, hello everybody. Sorry for the slow update. I was just a bit busy for a bit. I promise I'll update as fast as I can next time.

Yasauki:…..

Eisen: Please review.

Mai: Well thank you Eisen.

Tomomasa: Why didn't you get mad?

Mai: He didn't interrupt me.

Tomomasa: Well that isn't-

Takamichi: Well please review. We hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Mai: Well bye bye for now.

* * *


	3. Capture and Release

**Mai-chan**: Sorry for the slow update. My birthday was yesterday. I didn't have a chance to put it up. So now I do. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Capture and Release**

I gulped. It was time to fight. Yukino popped up. "Now I can take you all out."

"I don't think so." I said ."Allow me to demonstrate." She took a random person. She used gravity and made them lose an arm. Then she made a hole on the stomach. I hope I sounded/acted liked Kikyou. The Hachiyou began to attack. I decided to protect "Akane" and Ran. I wasn't good with bows and arrows. Yukino took us to another place. Maybe because she controlled gravity or maybe Akuram gave her another power. I had no idea what to expect. Kikyou clasped her hands and prayed like I would. I tired to shoot a bow. It didn't work so successfully.

I took both of their hands and ran. The Hachiyou began to attack. I managed to put them into safety. I made sure they stayed behind me. Only to have Shirin kidnap Ran. The area disappeared and we were back. It was a diversion. They thought we fell into their trap. They had no idea that they fell into our trap as well.

Kikyou kept the wig on until we got back to her place. It was a huge mansion. We were seated into a nice living room. The floors were marble, a nice piano, a table, and 3 couches. She returned with her own clothes. "Here are your clothes." She handed it to me. "I'll look at the computer and track down Ran's location. I'm sorry this has happened." She replied. A few minutes later she came back. "She is at the. I mean they are at the abandoned house. The one near the oldest district." I nodded.

"It's my fault we are in this situation."

"No, it is not, Miko-dono." Yorihisa commented.

"What is done is done." Takamichi replied.

Kikyou nodded in agreement in what Yorihisa and Takamichi said. "Plus, we planned this. No need to worry. We should go to that house. We don't know what is happening. I have a bad feeling." She said.

We nodded. We began walking there. It took us 15 minutes. I gave Kikyou back her bow and arrows. We barged in. "Go." Inori replied. Inori and Shimon took care of Sefuru. Takamichi and Tomomasa took care of Shirin. Yasauki, Yorihisa-san, Eisen and Tenma came with Kikyou and me. Kikyou looked determined. Ran and Akuram appeared. Ran was in Akuram's arms. She was unconscious. He placed her behind him. I wasn't scared. "I see Ran is that important to you."

"She always has." I yelled.

"Yukino. Please dispose of these intruders except her." She bowed. Her face became apparent. She hungered for blood shed. I was alone with Akuram. I think Kikyou was following us. She hid. "Ryuujin no Miko. Is this what you want? Do you want it to end up like this?"

"No, but I have faith in them."

He merely chuckled and it turned into a laugh.

"Faith. That is a lie. Belief is a lie. Love is a lie. Only hate exists. This world is so very full of hatred." Akuram replied.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"That's wrong."

"Faith love, belief, everything exists." I replied.

Kikyou and Eisen appeared. Yukino was having trouble and so were Shirin and Sefuru. Kikyou looked at Akuram. She pinned one of his sleeves down to the wall. She gave Eisen her bow and arrows. "I will make a bargain."

'I'm listening."

"Don't!" I cried.

"Release Ran and take me in place of Ran. Do not harm them."

"Interesting."

"You are of the stars clan, no?"

"Yes."

"Don't Kikyou. Don't!"

I was about to run. Eisen stopped. He embraced me. He was blushing. "Eisen Stop Kikyou from doing this."

"I'm sorry. Miko."

"Very well."

He gave us Ran. "Let us stop this foolishness." His servants appeared and Kikyou was taken away. We were outside before I knew it. I held Kikyou's things near me. "Why?" I began to feel that stingy feeling in my eyes. My eyes were watering. I couldn't see anything. A numb began to take place. I couldn't see anything. I walked on. I paused. I hugged Yorihisa.. I gave Yasauki Kikyou's things. "Why?"

Yasasuki answered, "If she had not done that. I don't think we would be standing here right now. Miko."

"I know. But even so." I paused.

"She shouldn't have done it. I don't want her to. I didn't want."

"You didn't want her to do that." Yorihisa finished it. I guess I got that choky feeling. You know when someone died.

We walked on. I finally reached home. The rain began pouring. My parents were asleep. I had a numb feeling; it was growing more and more. I couldn't feel anything maybe misery and I succumbed to sleep.

While that was happening, Kikyou was taken into some chamber. She looked calm. "Such a pretty face." He replied. She glared. " There is nothing you can do." _That's what you think._ "Chain her up." Shirin and Sefuru came and put her into iron shackles. Kikyou looked disgusted. She was now tied to the wall.

" I want you to torture her until they come. I do not want you to kill her. She can tell us the future. If you didn't know; she is from the stars clan."

A few minutes later, Kikyou has cuts around her arms. "Enough."

"But you said." Shirin argued.

"It is enough."

Sefuru kicked her. "You're lucky." Replied. Kikyou winced. She looked at her cuts unable to sleep. Akuram said, "Let me find out, your past. Why doesn't that inflicted torture make you scream?"

"You will never find out anything about me. Not even my past. You will find nothing." _The truth will be revealed when it wants to._ "We shall see.." he disappeared into another room.

A new day approached. Akane called all the hachiyou. "We will rescue Kikyou. I will have to get stronger."

"Then allow us." They answered in unison.

"Let's do this. I'm sick of being not able to do anything. So this is one big step into becoming a new person." I replied.

"Well, said Miko." Yasauki commented.

* * *

**Mai-chan**: Hi, hi. Sorry slow update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Yasauki**:….

**Mai-chan**: Will you at least show some emotion.

**Yasauki**:…

**Takamichi**: Well I have an idea.

**Mai-chan**: Sure. Go ahead. Tell us the idea.

**Takamichi**: We should do it next chapter.

**Mai-chan**: All right. We'll tell me when they're not reading.

**Takamichi**: whispers

**Mai-chan**: Great, idea.

** Mai-chan**: Sorry if it's a bit short. I don't know if it was a great idea to have Akuram act like he did. But ermm. tell me what you think of it. I keep forgetting to announce that this will be a YasaukixAkanexEisen. I have decided on that. If you get mad or you dislike it then that is your opinion. In fact, like I said before I like a good love triangle. Sorry if you have to read a long paragraph. Well see you in the next chapter. Please review.


	4. Strength and Truth

**Mai-chan**: Well I should just start with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strength and Truth**

Yasasuki took me to a secluded place up town. He said I needed to clear my mind. "Every day when you have time to train with us." He said. _It has been a week. If only training was faster. I have no idea what has happened to Kikyou. I felt worried and a bit guilty. Yasauki interrupted my thoughts_. Yasasuki interrupted my thoughts. "Miko. You must clear your thoughts." I nodded. He seated me down and I crossed my legs. Yasasuki's thoughts were cleared, however mine were not. I opened my eyes. He looked concentrated. "Miko. Concentrate." I closed my eyes finally clearing my thoughts.

Meanwhile Kikyou looked beaten a bit. Her gaze looked empty. Akuram took her chin. "I supposed you have not given in?"

"Do you still hope?'

"Yes, I do. I do hope."

"Like the Miko are you not?"

He laughed. Kikyou remained silent. 'It has been a week. They have not come for you."

"It would seem so." Kikyou replied.

Kikyou looked at him. "Get your hands off me."

His grip tightened. "Are you scared that I might hurt you?"

"No, already have."

"You are loyal to the Ryuujin no Miko, no?"

"Yes."

"I admire that. Why don't you come over to my side?"

"No." she said bluntly.

"Hmm. Well I will you be taking my leave. I have some other matters to attend to."

Kikyou didn't say anything. ""Shirin, keep her company. Do as you wish." She smirked. Kikyou once more looked calm. Shirin flashed her an evil smiled. She wasn't going to like this.

"Miko. We are done." Yasauki got up. "We shall go to meet Yorihisa." I nodded.

"Yasasuki?"

"Yes, Akane."

I flustered. "Never mind."

"When you want come talk to me when you like. If there is anything you want to talk about."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We walked on more. I accidentally tripped on a root. Yasauki caught me. "Akane are you okay?"

"Hai."

I arrived back in town with Yasasuki. Yorihisa was waiting for us by the path that led up there. "Miko-dono, we know that you will not be able to use a sword. Somehow, we decided that is how we are going to prepare you psychically." I nodded. "Kikyou is supposed to train you with something else, but she can't. So you must hurry. I am sure that time is starting to run out." I nodded.

"Miko-dono. We shall go to the dojo." Yorihisa replied. "All right, Yorihisa-san. I just hope I am going to do fine."

"You will, Miko-dono."

For the moment, Kikyou was asleep. She was dreaming of him. His blonde hair and his gorgeous red eyes. "I'm following." She held his hand. "I, what do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise." He told her.

"Hmph."

Kikyou closed her eyes. "All right open your eyes." She opened. They were on top of a hill. There was no lights so you could see the stars beautifully.

"These stars are beautiful."

"I know you would say that."

"Hey, how did you know?"

"Well I trust you I am of the stars clan."

"Huh?"

"There supposed to help the Ryuujin no Miko."

"Whatever you say Hika-"

Her dream was interrupted. Shirin began to cute her with her roses. Kikyou opened her onyx orbs. "You looks so peaceful. I'm sorry."

"Well, aren't you a happy person?"

"Shirin. Enough. I don't want you hurting her to much."

"Why is she so valuable?"

"She's part of the stars clan."

"Hmph." She retorted.

"So care to tell the truth, yet?" he replied.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Still stubborn as always."

"I haven't noticed." Kikyou shot back.

"I have nothing else to say."

"Good for you." She muttered quietly.

I was sweating. The only thing you could hear was the clash of the kendo sticks. Kendo can be hard. "Yorihisa-san, this is hard."

"Miko-dono, I'm sure you will find it easier soon."

I just wanted to drop dead. Yorihisa-san pushed me harder. We were still in the Kendo dojo, no matter I wanted to go. It was nearly 30 minutes. "Let us go, Miko-dono." He took me home. "I'm so tired." Yorihisa-san did not reply.

"I've been thinking. We should rescue Kikyou tomorrow."

"We shall talk today then."

"Thanks for teaching me." I called Tenma and Shimon to bring the others including: Ran, Tomomasa, Takamichi, Eisen, and Inori. They came over as quickly as they could. "Look we have to rescue Kikyou, tomorrow." I said bluntly.

"So we should think of a plan or we barge in there. So let's decide by voting."

The total was in. We decided to barge in. We knew what we had to do. Yasasuki and Yorihisa-san would accompany me. I was going to go take a shower when Tenma wanted to talk to me. He took me outside. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about why me and Haruka broke up."

"Tenma."

"No, really."

"All right. Then tell me Tenma why you broke up."

"Akane, we broke up because I love you."

I was shocked. I couldn't move. He took me into his arms. "I want to be by your side. I want to protect you, Akane." I blushed. I finally uttered some words, "Tenma. I can't. Not right now. There are things we need to do. I'll answer you when I'm ready."

"All right."

He left. I went back inside. I couldn't tell him the truth. That no matter what I couldn't love him. I would tell him when I was ready. I decided to talk a shower.

The next day finally arrived. I breathed in the air, relaxing for a couple of moments. I had to go to work. It was only a small shift. _Kikyou, wait for us._ Kikyou was currently asleep. "Hikaru, what are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, neh?"

"I don't want you to!"

"Don't leave me. Don't go!"

"Don't leave me all alone!"

"I won't." he said calmly.

Kikyou began to cry. He hugged her. "I'll come back. Just wait for me."

"It's a promise."

He kissed her and wiped her tears. "I love you."

"I love you, Hikaru."

Kikyou opened her eyes. "That's when I was vulnerable, weak." She murmured quietly.

Later, that evening we met with Akuram. "Akuram, I will get Kikyou." I replied.

"Then try."

The fight began. I was with Yasauki and Yorihisa-san. Yasauki got Kikyou out. "Arigatou." Kikyou replied.

"No problem."

"We have bigger things to worry about." Yorihisa handed Kikyou her things. She took it. She tried shooting one of the arrows. Her aim was off. "I'll get that Shirin girl back." Kikyou replied. I looked at Kikyou. "Let's go." Somehow we managed to escape. Then Kikyou said that she was going to tell us a story. "You should hear this before anything gets out. Before Akuram knows. He'll find out soon. I know it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I thought it would last forever, but it ended soon. I was naïve. This was before a singer/actress. When I was 16. I feel in love with him. He was kind, helpful, athletic, smart, caring, and some of the things that a girl could ask for. He was perfect in my eyes. Hikaru was. After dating, for a couple of months; I found out his secret. He was of the stars clan."

"Then how?"

"I will get there. He, Hikaru had to go visit his sick Aunt in America and he told I wouldn't see him for a year or two. He was to continue his studies there. At first, I couldn't accept the fact that he would leave me. That I would miss his touch, his eyes, and his love for me. A year later his Aunt called me. She told me he died in a car accident. So I had to attend the funeral over here. I guess he loved it over here so much. I couldn't bear it. At first, I couldn't cry. There was something wrong. A month later, the tears that I held back came. Those tears were for him. Then strange things happened. I could see the future. Maybe Hikaru gave me his powers. I think that seemed reasonable. It made sense. I didn't know why. But now I bear his name. I am of the stars clan."

I cried for a moment. "Kikyou."

"Gomen nasai."

"Well I should go. I'm going to train myself." I nodded. She left. "A sad tale indeed." Tomomasa replied. We agreed. "I will see you soon." They left and I sat down in my room. Here I was. Kikyou has suffered a great deal, maybe even more than me. "I should be thinking about that."

"You know what? I'll cheer her up. We'll all go to the beach together. It will be fun. I hope."

Kikyou shot arrows on a target. She fell down on her knees. "I can't do it. Not right now. If only you were here, Hikaru."

* * *

**Mai-chan**: Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I thought I should make this chapter a bit more focused on Kikyou. But don't worry it will be back to normal in the next chapter. Now here, is my co-host, Eisen. 

**Eisen**: Thank you. We will be asking Inori a question. This is like 20 questions. Only we will ask one question each chapter.

**Mai-chan**: I guess this is like a talk show. Hahhaa.

**Eisen**: Now, Inori if you could change into anything for one day, what would it be and why?

**Inori**: I would changed in a red robbing so I could fly. I've always wanted to fly.

**Mai-chan**: Well see you in chapter 5: A beach full of mixed up feeling. Please review.


End file.
